


谁动了我的GUCCI ?

by Chloebiubiubiubiu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloebiubiubiubiu/pseuds/Chloebiubiubiubiu
Summary: Loki是一个背着家里转了戏剧表演专业的大学毕业生，为了生活（自己的GUCCI）和气自己的父亲，答应了自家公司的死对头阿斯加德的总裁的包养......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山
> 
> 三观不正，纯属娱乐

Loki最近有点烦躁。

他大二偷偷从金融管理系转到戏剧表演系的事被他家里人发现了。

老劳菲和他大吵一架，然后把他扫地出门了。

他亲爹当时的原话是这样的：“你他妈学你的戏剧表演去吧！滚出去！老子要让你一个GUCCI都买不起！”

GUCCI！

Loki是一个资深GUCCI控，最近看中的一个GUCCI限量手包，都已经付了预订金了，老劳菲这个时候把他扫地出门，简直就是要了他的命！

他不能忍受自己心爱的限量包包离他而去，也决不能放任自己的定金巨款突然一下子打了水漂。

他决定去找个冤大头，帮他付掉尾款。

Loki所在的戏剧表演系美人如云，常年看得到各式各样的豪车停泊在宿舍楼下。

里头是什么勾当Loki最清楚不过。以前也有人找过他，往他的戏服领子里塞名片，被当时还有钱的他指着鼻子大骂。

“ Shame ！”

他指着眼前大腹便便的高礼帽商人扮相同学，大吼出自己的台词。斥责着罪恶的资本主义。

然后戏剧落幕，牵手鞠躬。

好了，他的毕业展演也做完了，学校宿舍很快也要把他扫地出门，让身无分文的他无处可去。

更何况他瘦弱的脊梁如今还背负了一笔沉重的GUCCI的尾款！

Loki咬牙切齿，谢幕卸妆后换上了自己最喜爱的一套GUCCI西装。

那是一套高定深色蓝黑条纹三件套，配上一条红色领带，全套价格抵的上伦敦的普通大学生一年的生活费加学费。

他把领带压进背心里，将西装的褶皱抚平，然后还喷了点香水。

再三确认仪容精致完美后，他抬起下巴，高傲地走进了学校的毕业晚会。

戏剧学院的晚会一向是个大佬云集的地方。清一色的盛装美人外加秃顶肥大佬的搭配让人见怪不怪。

Loki一进去就吸引了在场大部分人的目光。

黑头发绿眼睛长腿细腰，一脸矜骄高傲，让无数人趋之若鹜，想把这样的骄傲美人压在身下。

不过Loki暂时谁都看不上。

他厌恶的拒绝了眼前纷至沓来的邀约，心里头直犯恶心。

满心满眼都是，刚刚那个递上名片的满肚肥肠的金牙秃顶老男人！竟然拎着他没抢到的一个全球限量GUCCI手包！

他要被气死了。那是一个裁剪完美，线条流畅，手感好的可以用来抱着睡觉觉的可爱小手包！

当时老劳菲坚决不肯让他打着约顿海姆集团的名号去预订，试图杜绝他这种把GUCCI手包当床上伴侣的断子绝孙的疯狂！

于是倔强的他在寒冬里，苦苦熬了一个通宵排队抢包，最终……没有抢到！

而就是这样一个可爱美丽迷人的珍贵小手包，此刻正待在一个完全不懂她的粗鲁男人手里，捏着她柔软纤细的腰肢，粗俗地向别人炫耀这个限量款小包包多便宜，又有多容易被他预订到！

Loki都快看见小手包漂亮眼睛里包着的眼泪了，她在斥责他，质问为什么拥有她的人不是他！

于是他产生了一个疯狂的念头。

他要像个勇士一样，去拯救她！然后把一边侍者酒盘里的鸡尾酒泼在那个老男人的酱色肘子脸上！再把酸柠檬塞进他的金子牙缝里！

他砰的站起身，像个被抢了妻子的勇士一样，咬牙切齿。

他朝那个笑的一口大金牙的老男人走过去，他要像脑海里想的那样，英勇地抢回他的挚爱！然后踩在恶龙的身上大笑出声！

他趋势待发，正准备端起托盘里的鸡尾酒。

突然，一只手拉住了他。

“干什么！” 

他表情凶恶的回头，正准备给这个打扰他英雄救美的人一点好看，结果一转头，他呆住了。

金色长发的高大男人，身上穿着丝绒红的深色西装，衬衫搭配的同色，领带却是绣着华丽暗纹的沉稳黑色。

他一双眼睛湛蓝如海，禁欲系的西装包裹在他近乎完美的身形上，简直比脱掉还火辣！

Loki几乎是一秒变脸。

他飞速换上一个斯文楚楚的礼貌微笑，和刚刚的脸上的狰狞扭曲判若两人。

他优雅礼貌，理了理衣襟，然后轻声问：“我只是想去端杯鸡尾酒，请问先生您拉住我有事吗？”

金发男人闻言似笑非笑，径直把手中的烫金名片和一张房卡塞进他胸口的西装口袋，然后贴近他哑声道。

“小野猫，要和我睡觉吗？”


	2. 谁动了我的GUCCI ?

Loki在酒店门口站了有一会了。

他捏着手中的房卡和名片，站在阴影里，表情阴森森的。

按照他一开始的想法。

他就打算在宴会上找个冤大头，陪着吃个饭，然后逛个商场，刷完卡结完他的GUCCI包包，转身就踹。

现在又是怎么回事呢？

他手中捏着的烫金名片已经皱的不成样子，明显是被人狠狠揉成一团丢进垃圾桶里，然后又被捡了起来。

皱成一团的纸面上头阿斯加德集团总经理Thor几个字被指甲狠狠的划出了白线。

阿斯加德，阿斯加德。

Loki作为约顿海姆董事长的儿子，对这个名字可谓是如雷贯耳。

和约顿海姆一样，阿斯加德也是房地产市场一霸，彼此相互竞争已经有十年之久，一直不相上下。

老劳菲的死对头——阿斯加德董事长奥丁就一个独子，名叫Thor，比Loki大了三岁。

而就是因为这三岁带来的差距，Loki从小就被老劳菲拿着和这个死对头的儿子比较，活在这个别人家孩子的阴影里。

什么人家十八岁就去了哪里哪里留学，而你就会窝在家里摸GUCCI包！

什么人家二十岁就继承了公司，你看看你，二十岁还只会熬夜排队抢GUCCI包！

什么下次真想把他换过去，看他作为人家儿子能不能用一床GUCCI活活气死对面那个老家伙！

不过那个叫奥丁的老家伙气不气的死Loki不知道，他只知道，如果他现在去跟阿斯加德继承人Thor开房睡觉，老劳菲估计能被他活活气死！

更何况，那个从小活在自己亲爹口中的完美模范，原来是个在大学四处找学生睡觉的纨绔子弟。

这实在是太令Loki愉悦了！

他甚至有些恶毒的想，他现在是不是应该发个定位给老劳菲，好让他能够亲自抓奸在床，而他作为亲儿子，也能亲眼看见老劳菲被气到爆炸住院的样子。

于是这么想，Loki也真的这么做了。

他给揉皱的名片和房卡拍了几张照片，挑了一张清晰到都能看见名片上每一个褶子的照片，和定位一起打包发给了老劳菲。

做完这些，他神清气爽，心情愉快，把东西收进衣兜，然后哼着小调，大步从阴影里走进了酒店里。

Loki觉得自己好像从来没有这么愉悦过，他算盘打的极好。

发定位给老劳菲既能气到他，又能及时阻止他跟那个男人做到最后一步，甚至说不定还能就此狠狠敲诈Thor一笔，付完他GUCCI小包包的尾款。

他真是太聪明了！

一路上，Loki脸上的得意藏都藏不住，以至于当刷开房门看见一屋子透明的落地窗和一张颇为怪异的铁栏杆大床后，他都没来得及收回脸上的笑容。

“看来你还挺喜欢的。”Thor站在视野清晰能看清整个城市的巨大落地窗前，朝他微笑，还穿着在宴会上的丝绒红西装，就脱了个外套。

他挽起的衣袖露出了他健壮的手臂肌肉，正姿态优雅地倒着一瓶红酒。

“喜欢什么？”Loki收起笑，把视线从床头的黑胶手铐上挪了回来，有些戒备地盯着眼前犹如一头雄狮一般的高大男人。

这个叫Thor的男人，别的不说，气势倒是真的强，对他也是无比的轻视。

还敢叫他小野猫？

Loki在心里哼了一声，去他娘的小野猫，等着，老子半个小时后让你在老子爹面前怂成小哭猫！

“先喝杯酒？”Thor把装着猩红液体的玻璃高脚杯端起来，礼貌地询问。

“我不喝酒。”Loki表示拒绝，其实是怕他在酒里做了手脚。

他可不想他老爹冲进来的时候看见自己被干的神志不清的样子，他要非常冷静，非常镇定的，最多露露上半身的，坚持半个小时。

这里离他家最多就半个小时的车程。

“哦？不喝酒？”Thor在他警惕的目光下，颇有些兴味。

他一口饮尽了那杯红酒，然后朝他示意了一下空荡荡的酒杯，“小野猫，那你说说，我看见你的时候，你为什么在拿一杯鸡尾酒呢？”

因为我要把那杯鸡尾酒泼在像你一样的罪恶资本家身上，拯救我可爱的GUCCI小包包啊。

Loki心里腹诽着，却面带微笑地回答：“因为我想端着一杯酒，配我的西装，漂亮。”

“的确漂亮。”Thor又倒了一杯酒，坦荡地赞叹着他的美貌。他毫无顾忌地打量着他，这时才发现他换了一声宽松的运动衫，立刻皱起了眉，“你怎么换了一身衣服？”

你管我！谁她妈会穿自己最喜爱的小可爱西装来跟你们这些粗鄙的资本家滚床单！

“因为宽松。”Loki继续微笑，“好脱。”

你他妈快给我动手啊！聊天要聊这么久！你他妈是不是男人啊！难不成让他亲爹赶过来看两个成年男人坐着喝酒聊天吗！

“可我还是比较想你穿着那套西装。”Thor颇为遗憾地看着他，像是顿时对他失去了兴趣，突然道：“要不今天就算了？”

？？？

“你说什么？”Loki以为自己听错了，瞪大眼睛，又问了一遍。

“下次吧。”Thor又说了一遍，话语里充满了遗憾，“你不穿那件衣服……”

他停顿了片刻，然后说出了一句让Loki肺都快气爆炸的话。

“不够辣。”


	3. 谁动了我的GUCCI ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车预警

“不……够……辣？”

这几个词是Loki从牙缝里强行挤出来的，他气的浑身发抖，面部扭曲，以至于在那一瞬间，什么GUCCI，劳菲，阿斯加德，通通被他抛在了脑后。

他冲过去，一把揪住金发男人的领子，几乎是朝他咆哮，“你他妈再说一遍！你说谁不够辣？？？”

Thor没料到他反应会那么激动，不过他被揪住领子也不恼，反而似笑非笑地盯着这只炸毛的小野猫，说：“那你证明给我看看。”

他一只手从背后环住Loki的腰，一只手举起手里的高脚杯，一口饮尽剩余的红酒，然后趁Loki还没反应过来的时候，用力吻上了他的红唇。

“证明给我看你有多辣。”

他手从背后抵住因为突如其来的亲吻和苦涩酒味挣扎的人的后脑勺，将高脚杯随手一扔。

玻璃制品摔在地毯上发出沉闷的碰撞声，一如被强迫喂下红酒气的眩晕的Loki摔在柔软大床上的声音。

Loki被摔的发懵，直到现在才后知后觉地意识到这个男人的可怕，甚至还意识到他毫无准备地出来跟人开房是多么的危险。

他几乎是瞬间吓得脸色苍白，可越是这种情况，他越知道自己该冷静。

“我来证明给你看。”他避开男人的一个亲吻，露出一个还算冷静的讨好的笑，“相信我，我不会让你失望的。”

他的示弱让Thor停下了手上的动作，他看着陷在柔软被子里的美丽男人，面带笑意的抚摸上他棱角分明的侧脸。

“我知道你不会让我失望的。”他轻笑出声，接着说出了一句让Loki浑身发凉的话，“Loki.Laufeyson，你从未让我失望过。”

伴随着这句话最后一个词落下，Loki的手腕就被强硬地举过头顶，然后传来咔擦一声，床头铁栏上早有准备的手铐就这样锁住了Loki最后的希望。

“你什么意思！”Loki剧烈挣扎，再也装不下去了，手被镣铐扯的发红，“你认识我？你他妈早就认识我？你他妈那句话到底什么……唔……”

他的嘴唇被吻住，Thor的舌头近乎粗暴地顶开他的牙齿，探进他酒香四溢的柔软内部，纠缠着他愤怒的舌头。

“唔！”

Loki看准机会，用力咬了上去，Thor却早有准备，迅速地退了出来，独留用尽全力的Loki狠狠磕在自己牙齿上，痛的眼泪都出来了。

“小野猫。”Thor看着他露出一个笑，从他身上翻身而下，走到床头的柜子里翻出了一个包。

“知道这是什么吗？”他紧盯着不断挣扎的Loki，拉开包的拉链，然后将里头的东西全部倒在了Loki身上。

各式各样的男士情趣用品，肛门塞，前列腺按摩棒，串珠，跳蛋，口枷……

Loki睁大了眼睛，气的头脑发胀，他拼了命的挣扎，将床头紧紧的镣铐撞的砰砰作响，发出近乎咬牙切齿的声音。

“你他妈！你他妈竟然敢拿GUCCI的春夏限量手包装这些变态东西！Thor！你他妈！你他妈！Fuck you ！Fuck ！”

“GUCCI？”Thor被他奇怪的关注点逗笑了，打量了一下手里平凡无奇的黑色小包，“你说这个？”

他把小包在Loki面前晃了晃，然后刻意地扔出Loki的视野，看着Loki因为他这个动作气的满脸通红。

“Fuck you！Thor！Fuck you！”

“Loki，你有时候……”他笑着叹气，又倾身压了上去，“真是……挺令人生气的……”

“你现在不应该担心担心你自己吗？”他拿起床上一根细细的银色小棒子打量着，Loki也因为那个他不认识却知道不是什么好用处的小棒子惊慌失措。

“你要干什么！”他气的尖叫，手腕因为用力挣扎变得通红，“不准把这个用在我身上！我要告你！我要告你诱奸！我要把你送进局子里！”

“那也是我干完你之后的事了。”Thor面带微笑，将他的套头运动衫推过头顶卡在他的手臂弯处，让他的胸膛和艳红的两颗小朱果彻底裸露了出来来。

那颜色鲜艳的小果子基本上是一碰到空气就颤颤巍巍的硬挺了起来，一如Thor探手下去摸到的年轻的性器。

“噢……”他手在Loki的裤子里捉住那笔挺粉嫩的东西，大拇指在形状漂亮的伞头轻轻摩挲着，看着Loki脸涨的通红，只会重复那一句话。

“Fuck you ！Fuck！”

他已经被气疯了。

“你只会这一句吗？”Thor用力将他的裤头扯到腿弯，“而且我已经很努力了，年轻人，不要心急。”

他晃了晃手中握住的硬挺性器，看着青年因为他这反倒一耙的话气的一句话都说不出。

“你……你……”Loki脑袋发昏，性器被拿捏住的羞耻感和快感席卷了他的大脑，反复冲撞，突然让他撞出了一线清明。

“Fuck you ！Thor！”他看见他拿着那根小棍子在他的性器前比了一下，吓得赶紧出声，“你他妈要是敢塞！我他妈等下废了你！”

“你看我敢不敢？”Thor将那细小椭圆的头部抵在他湿润的马眼，试探地顶了顶。从未被人碰触过的狭小窒道被顶弄，细微的刺痛让Loki尖叫。

“Fuck you！Thor！”他拼命地踹腿，试图把那可怕的东西从他身下踹开，“我要让我爸杀了你！杀了你！”

他爸爸，Loki灵光一现，终于抓住了一根救命稻草。

“Fuck you ！Thor！我来之前就已经给我爸发了定位了！他很快就会赶过来了！你等着！”他因为这根稻草变得得意，全然忘了自己之前还想把老劳菲气到住院的初衷。

“我要让他扒了你的皮！”

他得意地看着闻言放下了那根小棒子的Thor，再次变得趾高气昂。

“哈哈怕了吧！快给我解开！”他满心欢喜地以为这句话已经吓到了Thor，直到看见Thor扔掉那根小棒只为拿起一根更可怕的东西。

“Loki。”Thor拿着那个内部贴着柔软橡胶的铁环，颇有些无奈地叹气，“你还是一如既往的天真。”

他在Loki骤然扩大的瞳孔中将那个铁环扣紧在了他硬挺的性器上。

咔擦一声让Loki几乎崩溃。

“Fuck！啊！”紧锢的胀痛让他尖叫，几乎是立刻，他硬挺的性器就萎了下去，而当他还没从这样的痛意中回过神，一根不算粗却布满狰狞凸起的长长按摩棒就出现在了Loki泪水朦胧的视线里。

“不……不要！”他害怕地直往后躲，可压根无处可逃，被这样可怕的东西和Thor的无所畏惧吓软了他本就少得可怜的骨气，慌张求饶，“不要，Thor，我没有过……”

他哽咽出声，“我还……没有跟别人做过……不要拿这个对我……”

这句话让Thor挑起了眉，看着身下一双绿眼睛被泪水泡的可怜兮兮的青年。

“噢，Loki。”他闻言总算愿意放下那个狰狞的情趣按摩棒，爱怜地吻了吻他颤抖的嘴角，“这真是再好不过了。”

“求你……”Loki讨好地去回吻他，希望他能因这句话放过他，“我们慢慢来……好不好……”

说到底，他还是对三十分钟后就能赶过来的老劳菲抱有希望。

Thor也不戳穿他，温柔地擦拭掉他眼角的眼泪，在他变得放松的目光里，缓慢柔情地从他的嘴角，脖子，吻遍了他的全身。

Loki因为这些极富技巧的吻舒服的直叹气，他发出诱人柔软的喘息声，思绪变得混沌，以至于不由自主地，张开了他修长的双腿，缠上了身上人健壮的腰身。

“可怜的小东西。”Thor因为他不由自主的动作而愉悦，揉捏着手中青年硬挺的乳珠，解开他性器上的铁环，然后俯身去和他唇舌交缠，叩开他的牙齿，袭卷他的口腔。

直到他将不知何时抹上了润滑油的手指探进Loki的穴口。

Loki是被后穴冰凉的粘腻感惊醒的，他慌张地睁开双眼，浑身发抖。

“不……”他难以抑制地红了眼眶，感受到后穴口的手指强硬地破开他括约肌的阻碍，深深地探了进去。

“不……”他又开始挣扎，殊不知这样的挣扎只能让后穴的手指探的更深，更远，以及慢慢又叩在了附近的第二根手指。

“放松一点。”Thor安慰他，话语温柔，手上的动作却强硬不可阻止，“我会让你快活的。”

于是第二根手指也探了进去，然后开始抽插，反复试探。

这样的感觉说不上舒服，却也说不上痛，Loki茫然地睁着眼睛，只觉得眼前人湛蓝的眼睛让他眩晕，混乱，然后浑身的皮肤因情欲泛起粉嫩的颜色。

“真乖。”Thor探进第三根手指，按住因为吞吐三根手指有些勉强而反抗的青年，柔声安抚，“Loki，这很好，对，继续放松。”

Loki受到他低沉声音的蛊惑，缓缓放松了身躯，思绪混乱，被喂下那一口苦涩的红酒仿佛终于起了作用，在他的血液里翻滚，将一身血脉翻滚的滚烫，让他的头脑混沌犹如初生。

“Good boy。”Thor奖励地给了他一个吻，寻找着他紧窒内壁上的敏感点，然后在他终于得到趣味的柔软喘息声里，加快了抽插的速度，强硬蛮横地带出了内壁的水泽。

他找到了一块略显凸起的地方，略微试探，果不其然让Loki发出了抗拒的尖叫。

于是他开始锲而不舍地攻击那块凸起的软肉，速度极快的，用力的，强硬的摧毁了青年的理智，然后毫不留情地将青年送上了人生中第一个蛮横的高潮。

“啊！”

Loki脑内全是炸开的焰火，他崩溃尖叫，剧烈喘息，浑身紧绷，失去理智，泪水弥漫了他的双眼，模糊了他眼中美丽的一对翡翠，他惊慌，他快乐，他感觉到身后那带给他快乐和狂乱的位置，被再次抵上一个粗大，滚烫，还鼓鼓跳动的巨物。

“放松。”Thor哑声的命令，以及Loki本能地紧绷，那个巨物，缓缓破开他早已无力反抗的穴口，近乎蛮横，无理地顶进了他柔软的窒道。

“啊……”Loki泪眼朦胧，他可怜地呜咽，双手紧紧地揪住缠绕着他手腕的镣铐，他流泪，却不知是为何而流泪，只能茫然无措地叫着主宰着他身体的主宰者的名字。

“Thor……”他的眼泪被温柔的吻吞进，身后令他难受，胀痛的坚硬巨物开始抽送，极深，极慢地碾平他内壁的褶皱。

“乖孩子。”Thor被他紧窒温热的内壁缠绕的直叹气，更深的快意却来自身下青年迷乱依恋的目光。

“你最后还是我的。”

Thor露出满意的笑，手探到青年的颈后，掌控他所有的动作。然后强硬，粗壮地，用力抽送了起来。

“啊……哈……”Loki被这样的抽插捣弄的呻吟不已，他毫无理智，思绪溃散，只觉得自己犹如深海中溺水的逃亡者，无论如何挣扎，都只能陷的更深。

窒息。快慰。

那消散的痛意和席卷而来的快感让他沉沦，他无措地抱紧身上的人，将指甲陷进他坚硬的肩肉，他被撞到颠簸，被触到那一点，被迫尖叫，被迫发出羞耻的声音。

“哈……快一点……啊……”

他理智全无，在无数次酥麻酸涩的捣弄后，被操开，被撕碎，被展开内壁每一处粉嫩的秘密。

“Thor！”他尖叫，再次被送上高潮，窒息的快慰让他双眼发白，一瞬间袭卷的白光炸开在他的视野。

“Thor！”

他陷入昏厥。

再次醒过来时，他双腿大开，被高高吊在铁架床上头的铁栏上，性器和穴口被毫不留情的暴露，洁白的床单将他布满吻痕的身体衬得羞耻色情，却又纯洁无瑕。

“你醒了？”令他昏厥害怕的罪魁祸首正在不远处的落地窗前喝着一杯红酒，他也浑身赤裸，健壮的身体每一寸都犹如完美的天神。

他腿间还半勃着的性器湿漉漉的暴露着，上头还布满湿润的水光，来自何人的身体内部不言而喻。

就算清楚酒店的落地窗是单向的，外面是看不见里头状况的。

但Loki还是立刻羞得双脸绯红，他本能地挣动，想起男人对他做的可恶的一切行为，也想起了他刚刚在男人身下娇喘求饶的羞耻模样。

“混蛋。”他紧紧地咬住自己的下唇，被这些翻滚着爱欲情潮的破碎记忆激的羞耻不已。

“你满足了吧！”他半是愤怒半是羞耻地瞪着他，“快放我下来！”

“满足？”Thor望向他，转着杯中晃荡的酒液，“小东西，我可还没满足呢。”

他朝他走过来，双腿间巨大狰狞的性器随着动作晃动着，让Loki不禁想起这根东西在他身体内的样子。

粗壮，蛮横，有力。

他几乎是立刻变得呼吸急促，然后挣扎了起来，“你他妈的王八蛋！你还想怎么样！我要把你剁成碎片！我他妈唔……”

一个吻落在他唇上，强硬地灌下他苦涩的酒液，剧烈的挣扎让猩红的液体呛了出来，一半被饮下，一半顺着他的嘴角流了下来，宛若掉入猎人陷阱，受伤后脆弱无比的小兽。

“咳咳……Fu……ck！”

Loki已经记不清这是今天说出的第多少次这个单词了，他只知道他这辈子都没这么愤怒过。

可他的愤怒都还没来得及表达，一个金属口枷就扣进了他的口腔，然后将他愤怒的舌头紧紧卡住，嘴唇被迫张开。

“唔唔唔……”

他只能发出愤怒的呻吟，用仇恨的目光瞪着Thor，如果目光可以杀人，Thor已经死了成千上万次了。

“我喜欢你的声音。”Thor欣赏着自己的杰作，“但我不喜欢你说这个单词。”

他又喝了一口红酒，然后将嘴中的酒液喂进已无力抵抗的人的嘴中，看着他因为苦涩和酒精的刺激变得双目湿润，眼角发红。

“我会让你快乐的，Loki。”他露出微笑，看着他口不能言，却被迫开口露出艳红口腔的模样。

然后从他旁边拿起一个粉色的小跳蛋，塞进了他高潮昏厥后又恢复干涩的后穴里。

小巧的椭圆物体用力破开干涩穴口的滋味不大好受，Loki痛的呜咽一声，还没反应过来，肠内的跳蛋突然就高频震动了起来。

“唔！”手脚被缚，他没办法挣扎，只能拼命乱扭着身体，试图把体内作乱的东西挤出去。

可跳动的东西哪里那么容易就能出去，他穴肉被震的的发麻，额头上冒出细汗，然后惊恐地发现Thor将那个可怕的铁环又箍在了他半勃的性器上。

“你需要一点惩罚。”Thor微笑，在他腰下塞进一个枕头，将他双腿之间的粉嫩后穴暴露的更高。

之前见到过的布满凸起的黑色按摩棒再次出现在Loki的视线里，然后在他绝望的注视下，蛮横不可阻止的，顶进了他的穴肉里。

穴口作乱的跳蛋被顶入肠道深处，带来更大的刺激，而那遍布凸起的长棍没有任何润滑，就凭着他分泌的少得可怜的肠液进入，破开紧窒的嫩肉，恶狠狠顶到了深处。

Loki痛的浑身紧绷，修长的脖子被绷得笔直，脆弱地暴露出那致命的喉管动脉。

细细密密的吻又落了下来，痛意被缓解，恨意却愈发深重。

Loki流下眼泪，几乎是痛哭，却发不出声音，因为痛意又勃起的性器被铁环狠狠箍住，眼泪一滴滴留下，他目光绝望又悲伤。

Thor只好俯下身去安慰他，解开他的口枷，亲吻他流下眼泪的眼睛。

“为什么……为什么是我……”Loki哽咽着，实在是想不明白这个问题。要说是他先招惹Thor也的确没错，可Thor之前摆明认识他，甚至可能关注他已经很久了，就像已经做好陷阱的猎人，随时准备着他的踏足深陷。

可他记忆里完全没有过这号人物啊，除了从小到大被比较的童年阴影。

“为什么……”

他实在是想不通。

“Loki。”因为他的话，Thor叹了口气，蓝眼睛里光线明灭，终究是什么都没说出来。

他吻干他的眼泪，然后含住他的嘴唇，柔情蜜意地亲吻了起来。

他叹息，柔软缠绵的亲吻，带着浓稠的化不开的怜惜和爱意。

Loki抽泣着，身体也终于不再那么排斥，放松了起来。

后穴的跳蛋还在震动着，Thor见他含泪的眼睛里开始慢慢翻滚起生涩的情欲，一只手探到他穴口里的按摩棒，缓缓抽插了起来。

被缓慢推开又缠上来的粉嫩肠肉，逐渐沸腾起血液。

Loki媚眼如丝，喘息着，试探到Thor这些动作后可能性极大的暗藏的缠绵爱意后，命令了起来。

“快……快点！”

前一刻明明还说着不要的小东西。

Thor失笑，吻了吻他的唇瓣，轻声道。

“遵命。”

布满凸起的黑色巨棒开始快速抽插，搅起肠内的水花。他找到那个熟悉隐秘的一点，故意摩擦，听Loki发出欢愉的叫声。

噗嗤的水声，搅弄声，以及青年浓稠到化不开的暧昧喘息。比刚刚喝下的美酒还醉人。

Thor终于按耐不住了，在Loki快要到达顶峰的时候一把将按摩棒抽了出来，然后掐住他的大腿，将自己硬的快爆炸的性器狠狠撞了进去。

“啊！”Loki发出一声尖叫，几乎是他撞进去的片刻就要射了出来，却被根部卡的紧紧的铁环限制着，抖动着。

“不要！”他发出尖叫，声音在Thor一进去就疾风暴雨的抽插里破碎，大腿根被打开到最大，没被抽出来的肠内跳蛋被顶撞着，四处碰撞着他脆弱的肠壁。

他感到自己肠内的每一处都被碾平展开，他喘息，尖叫，陷入一波又一波的爱潮，仿若沙滩上无力闭合的蚌壳，只能任由那粗鲁尖锐的海浪，一次次摩擦他柔软的嫩肉，带着细微的电流，将他的嫩肉扯出，吞入，然后浑身抽搐，跌进汹涌的巨浪。

到后来Loki已经记不清自己昏厥过几次了，他只记得后来脚上的铁链被解开，强壮的男人精壮的腰身，将他压在透明的窗玻璃上顶撞。

他性器上的铁环早就被解开，因为射出过太多次，只能一波一波吐出稀薄的精液，有一些甚至射在了透明的窗玻璃上。

就像他把精液射在了这座灯火辉煌的城市上一样。

他被刺激地绞紧后穴，头脑发麻，身后的穴口早已肿胀，却被迫一次又一次地顶开，然后吞吐着那巨物更深，直到那浓稠滚烫的液体狠狠喷射在他肠道深处。

记忆里，好像还有浴室的水声，滑不溜秋的瓷砖墙壁，被迫大开的架在男人肩膀上的大腿，镜子里摆着下流姿势的自己，火热的唇舌，肿痛的顶弄，他的呻吟，男人的低喘，以及倾泻而下的，滚烫的热水。

沉浮，在脑海中沉浮。

被抠弄出的精液，男人的亲吻，意味不明的话语。

“Loki，我很期待下次的见面。”

……

第二天Loki是被来自四面八方刺眼的阳光给亮醒的。

他睁开犹如千斤重的沉重眼皮，想伸手捂住眼睛，却酸涩的动弹不得。

他呻吟出声，挣扎想动一动，却因为用力的动作扯动了胀痛的后穴，以及肠道里还塞涨着的按摩棒。

于是昨夜的记忆纷涌而来，Loki却连生气的力气都没有了。

他像溺水的鱼一样张嘴喘息了许久。半晌后才能艰难地抬起手，摸索到后穴作恶的紫色巨棒上的绳索，缓慢难耐地抽了出来。

“啊！”

被堵塞已久的穴口吐出积累了许久的透明黏液，以及终于肌肉回收的酸涩放松。

该死的……该死的Thor……

Loki喘息着，将明显后头连着东西的紫红色巨棒举到眼前，除了一棒子暧昧的黏液，还有一张粉红的小卡片。

上面龙飞凤舞地写着一栋别墅的地址和大门密码，以及一句话。

我收回我昨晚的话，小野猫，你真的很辣。

落款是Thor。

Loki气的牙关咬的咔咔作响，将这根令人羞耻愤怒的巨棒恶狠狠扔了出去，重重砸在那透明的落地窗上。

他在床上又躺了许久。

然后才突然想起了什么，挣扎着去摸索起了地上的衣服。

他的运动衫和运动裤交缠在一起，Loki费了好大劲才从里头掏出自己的手机，想确认一下劳菲昨天到底有没有收到短信。

他扯着酸涩的手指，点开对话框，发现自己昨天洋洋得意发出去的图片底下只有一条未读消息，是老劳菲的回复。

他的亲爹回：记得带套。

……


	4. 谁动了我的GUCCI ?（完结）

Loki花了一个礼拜的时间才说服自己走到Thor的别墅去。

去见那个他本来都已经发誓绝不要再见到的可怕男人。

他甚至在酒店里就将那张写着密码和地址的粉色小纸片撕得粉碎，连着那根令他羞愤不已的情趣玩具一起扔进了垃圾桶。

可一个礼拜后Loki就后悔了。

GUCCI专柜的工作人员已经打了三个电话询问他什么时候交尾款了。并且在电话的末尾，委婉地告诉他，他要是下周一前再不交钱，就会取消他的预订。

可他身无分文。

甚至在这一个礼拜里，连住的地方都没有。

他每天心惊胆战地缩在学校的宿舍里，跟已经通知要清楼的宿管阿姨打游击战，然后在断了电黑灯瞎火的宿舍里吃泡面。

在这一个礼拜里，他给无数的剧院投了简历。

可是没有一家剧院给了他回复，就因为他错过了招聘季。

谁能想到约顿海姆集团的小公子也要参加校园招聘季呢？

招聘季的时候这位小公子还以为自己未来可以肆意挥霍着老劳菲的钱，去意大利参观GUCCI的工厂。

可现实呢？

一周前，他卖了自己跟别人打了一炮，结果腰酸背疼难受了三天，一分钱都还没拿到。

跟Thor讨到钱就走。

Loki是这么想的，他甚至在去之前已经打好了草稿。

如何义愤填膺地控诉Thor打完炮不留钱就跑的罪恶可耻；如何指着他的鼻子大骂，然后拿他诱奸他这件事威胁他，逼他交出一大笔封口费；如何在他跪地求饶，哭着求他留下的时候说出绝情的狠话！

Loki甚至还为此穿了一套他喜爱的GUCCI去年的早春系列的黑西装，就为了让他看上去非常精干又严肃。

他起了一个大早，自信满满地走到还勉强记得地址的别墅。然后摁响了门铃。

半个小时后，他手都摁麻了，才终于确定这栋别墅里不仅没人，连个活物都没有。

难道是去上班了？

Loki看了一眼时间，9：27。

于是他理了一下西装，决定等到中午。

结果直到他等到晚上7点，天都黑了，Thor仍然不见踪影。

Loki坐在门口的阶梯上，一天没吃饭，又饿又累，早上出门时笔挺的西装也早已变得皱巴巴，狼狈不堪。

最可怕的是，Loki甚至想不明白自己到底在做什么。

他浪费了一整天。

他傻等了一整天。

就为了等一个和他就打过一炮的男人。

又一阵寒风吹过，Loki打了一个哆嗦，看着黑暗里始终没亮灯的别墅，才终于想明白自己有多愚蠢。

Thor作为一个活在聚光灯下的知名年轻企业家，怎么会给一个连情人都不算的炮友真正的家庭住址？

他甚至连电话号码都没有留下，只给愚蠢的他留下了这栋明显是用来金屋藏娇的别墅和打开这栋别墅的密码。

可他把那张纸片撕碎了，也压根没能记下密码。

而且他一个礼拜没来，Thor也没联系过他。

这说明什么？

Loki抱着被傍晚的寒风吹的瑟瑟发抖的身体，不得不难过地承认。

他被他的金主抛下了。

就在仅仅只打过一炮后。

……

Thor深夜才到的机场。

一下飞机，通了网络，他几乎是近乎粗暴地戳开手机，浏览着那栋别墅的进入记录。

空荡荡的电子记录显示。

整整一个礼拜，没人在那把电子锁上摁过密码。

这也就意味着，一个礼拜了，Loki压根就没来找过他。

Thor烦闷地揉着额头，实在是想不明白哪个环节出了错。

他费尽心思，好不容易才不着痕迹地把Loki转了专业的事透露给Loki唯恐天下不乱的姐姐Hela。

他还考虑到了Hela可能不会把这件事幸灾乐祸地告诉老劳菲这种微小的概率。花重金买通了敌对公司的总经理秘书，就为了确保无论从哪种途径，老劳菲都能知道Loki背着他转专业这件事。

他算好了时间，掐好了地点。费了一番功夫才把Loki毕业宴会上他可能看得上眼，稍微帅一点，年轻一点的企业家都骗到了另一个宴会上。

甚至他将阿斯加德集团即将到手的一块肥肉拱手让给了约顿海姆，就为了能在老劳菲眼皮底下对Loki动些手脚。

他清楚GUCCI那款包包的尾款截止日期，甚至还多番与GUCCI分公司的总经理暗示他想早点拿到那个包，期盼他们能早点截止尾款。

他找人黑了Loki的邮箱，就为了让他一封简历都发不出去。

他得确保Loki走投无路，他得确保Loki会因为不甘心，只能去别墅找他。

可过了今晚十二点就是GUCCI尾款截止日了，Loki一直没来找过他。

Thor有些头疼，吩咐司机先开去Loki所在的学校。

他到了学校，确认Loki的宿舍楼已经清楼并且给锁上了大门。

他旁敲侧击找人去询问了Hela，也确认Loki没有回家。

Loki去了哪里？

Thor捏着手机的手指因为用力而发白。他拖着疲惫的身体，在深夜里，找遍了Loki可能在的任何一个地方，直到十二点的钟声响起。

伴随着晃荡心神的十二下钟声，他的手机收到GUCCI专柜发来的确认订单地址的信息。

可他却找不到Loki了。

Thor有些绝望地回到了那栋别墅。

他看着黑灯瞎火的窗户，最后一丝希望也随之破灭。

他甚至有些慌张，担忧着Loki是不是在外面出了什么事。

毕竟他明明无处可去。

如果Loki出了什么事……

Thor浑身发冷。他走上台阶，艰难地伸手去按门上的密码锁。

他得再确认一次。

Thor僵硬地按着数字，想着Loki流落在外的无数种可能，直到他的衣服下摆突然被暗处伸出的手揪住。

黑暗的角落里。

他遍寻不到的Loki就在他的眼前的角落里，伸出手揪住了他的衣服下摆，面色苍白。

“Thor，我不要那个包包了。”

他的Loki眼泪汪汪。

“求求你，不要抛下我。”

……


	5. 谁动了我的GUCCI ?（番外1）

Loki被Thor包养的日子过的无比的舒适。

整天窝在别墅里，白天赖床睡觉打游戏，晚上就享受一下花样百出的火辣辣性爱。

美滋滋，美滋滋。

更何况Thor还答应他，等他忙过这一阵，圣诞就带他去意大利度假。

Loki连包包的款式都在官网看好了，就等着到时候狠狠敲诈自己的大金主一笔。

不过计划赶不上变化。

圣诞的时候Thor被临时安排飞去另一个半球谈生意。

没办法，Loki被放了鸽子，只能在圣诞节独守空房。

Thor不在，去不了意大利。Loki一整天都无精打采，白天游戏也打的没意思，盯着客厅里两个人一起挑的圣诞树又生气，干脆窝去睡觉，一不小心就睡了一整个下午。

然后晚上又睡不着了。

他大半夜在床上翻来覆去，瞌睡又总是不来找他，于是决定去骚扰那头还是白天的Thor。

他翻出Thor平时拷他用的情趣黑色皮手铐，给自己一只手拷上。然后把上衣掀了起来，和自己的裸着的上身自拍了一张。

发给了备注为肌肉壮汉小白脸的人。

几乎是几秒钟后Thor就回了他一个电话。

“去柜子里，把那根按摩棒给自己塞上。”

Loki没想到他一开口就是这样的话，脸涨的通红，也有些愤怒。

“你就是这样对待被你放鸽子的情人的！”

正常情况下，不应该是说一句好想你的嘛！

“没错。”Thor的低笑声从话筒里传来，还有一些夹杂着其他国家语言的嘈杂声，“我一般不这么对别人，只这么对你。”

Loki被他一句话撩的满脸通红，心痒痒的，虽然嘴上还是不情愿，但还是走向了另一头的柜子。

“你不是在外面吗……还这么……”Loki边翻着柜子，边有些不好意思地转移话题，关注起了他周围的声音。

“我在外头找餐馆吃饭。”周遭的嘈杂声好像小了一些，好像是找到了一家，“刚刚饭局上的饭我不怎么吃的惯。”

“啊……”Loki有些心疼，“真可怜……”

“是啊，我这么可怜，你不好好补偿一下我？”

“那是因为你她妈活该！”Loki却突然又变的有些咬牙切齿。

因为他在柜子里翻到了那个装情趣玩具的GUCCI春夏限量黑包包。

“你他妈再用这个包包装这些垃圾玩意，我就把你车库里的兰博基尼开进河沟里！”

“别。”那头立刻明白发生了什么，笑的不行，“你和车一起翻进河沟里，我还是更心疼你。”

“你这么说我也不会原谅你！”Loki把包里的东西粗暴地抖了出来，然后心疼地把包包抱在了怀里。

“Loki，而且那也不算垃圾玩意，你每天晚上和它们不是玩的很开心吗？”Thor那头像是上菜了，他的声音含着笑，有些含糊，“而且把这些东西装进那些GUCCI包里头，有一种……全部塞进你身体里头的感觉……”

“塞你妈！”

Loki立刻气愤地挂掉了电话，又因为那句话看着怀里的包包怎么看怎么别扭。

于是他嫌弃地把包扔回了柜子里，准备回去睡觉，不过视线又很快被阴影里一个礼品袋给吸引过去了。

当然，最吸引他的还是隐藏着GUCCI商标的装饰图案。

他几乎是迫不及待地把袋子抽了出来，打开一看，竟然是那个他错过了尾款的GUCCI限量包包！

而且里头还有一张贺卡，上头写着。

To my Loki，

Merry Christmas。

落款Thor。

Loki几乎是立刻变得心花怒放，喜笑颜开。他把包包抱进怀里，翻来覆去的摸，然后抱着滚回了床上。

啊，他的包包。

Loki觉得自己要幸福死了。

他在床上抱着包滚来滚去，然后滚了快十分钟才猛然想起送他包的人。

他又跑回柜子边去捡手机，上头只有十分钟前的一个未接电话。

然后是一条短信：

看到我准备的圣诞礼物了？

Loki抱着手机开心地回：

没错，本人十分满意，大人不计小人过，原谅你了。

然后几分钟后，Thor就收到了一张照片。

照片里的黑发男人带着黑色脚镣，蒙着眼睛，带着口塞，对着镜子大开两条白皙修长的大腿，露出那塞着黑色按摩棒的艳红后穴。

然后配字。

你的圣诞礼物。

哈哈，可惜你摸不到。

……


End file.
